


The Sun Doesn't Always Shine

by PeuEtoile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flashbacks, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), transfer students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeuEtoile/pseuds/PeuEtoile
Summary: "The last thing Hinata ever expected was to fall victim to abuse, and at the hands of his supposed best friend at that. They were in love, or at least, that was what Hinata was led to believe. That fateful night, however, his previously mostly peaceful world was blown apart, leaving him unaware of where or who he could turn to."Hinata Shouyou's life was never the same after that night. The shock wave of that night could be felt even months after, as his world got flipped on its head once again. However, not all changes are bad, as one snarky blonde boy teaches him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me. I'll be updating it as I write the chapters, and I'm not sure how long it's going to be, so please be patient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There are times when even the sun itself does not shine, darkness consuming it._

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?” Kageyama uttered, pinning Hinata against the wall with a hand on his throat. “I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, I don’t love you and I never have. Your feelings towards me just made it easier to take advantage of you, which is all this has ever been. You’re just too oblivious to notice that.” Hinata struggled against the force of Kageyama’s hand gripping his throat, trying to escape from the firm hold. His vision started to blur, the sounds of Kageyama’s threats slowly drowning out as his eyes rolled back –

Hinata gasped for air, sitting up in his bed fast enough to make his head spin. After realizing he was in his room, the first thing he noticed was the unmistakable feeling of his shirt being drenched; a feeling he had unfortunately become used to. Nightmares were essentially an everyday occurrence at this point, generally all centered on the same event. It had been seven months, but the nightmares made it feel as if it had just happened yesterday. The last thing Hinata ever expected was to fall victim to abuse, and at the hands of his supposed best friend at that. They were in love, or at least, that was what Hinata was led to believe. That fateful night, however, his previously mostly peaceful world was blown apart, leaving him unaware of where or who he could turn to.

He turned to right, squinting through teary eyes to look at the clock. _Ugh it’s only 3 a.m,_ he thought to himself, debating if he should attempt to go back to sleep. He sighed, knowing that the effort would be fruitless, removing the covers off of himself and slowly sliding out of bed. Despite how sweaty he was, goosebumps riddled his body, even more evidence of the effect that ever so realistic nightmare still had on him after all this time. He gathered a fresh set of clothes for the long day ahead of him, and headed towards his bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

As morning arrived, Hinata gathered his things, telling his mom and sister he loved them before getting onto his bike for the daily bike ride to school. The cool air blowing through his hair and against his face was always refreshing, the time spent biking allowing him time to think, avoiding the ever so present recollections of his nightmare and the event tied to it nagging at his focus. _I’m never going to be able to keep functioning like this_ , he told himself as he approached the school grounds. Parking his bike in its usual spot, Hinata felt a difference in the air around him as he made his way to the gym for morning practice. That morning, however, he was the last to arrive to practice, which was very uncharacteristic of not only him, but his teammates. When he opened the gym door to let himself in, he found his teammates huddled together, an aura of confusion and frustration surrounding them. Walking towards the group, he hears Daichi tell them something that makes Hinata stop in his tracks; if it’s out of shock, relief, or confusion, he’s not sure.

“As of today, Kageyama Tobio is no longer a member of the Karasuno volleyball team, due to his approved student transfer to Aobajohsai High, effective immediately” Daichi states, a mixture of simultaneous disappointment and relief in his voice.

“D-did you just say what I think you said?” Hinata blurts out, still standing where he was when Daichi delivered the news to the team. They all turned around, surprised at how none of them had noticed him enter the gym. Suga walked up to Hinata, placing a comforting hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “What about the team?” he stuttered, putting volleyball before himself, as always.

“Hinata,” Suga murmured, pulling the orange-haired boy into a strong hug. “You don’t have to worry anymore. We’re going to make sure he never hurts you again, and our first order of business in doing that was kicking him off of the team. That’s what the discussion Daichi and I had with Kageyama before winter break started was about. It seems as if he had expected this to happen, seeing as Oikawa called Daichi the next day yelling and carrying on about the “stupid king of the court” requesting to transfer to Aobajohsai,” he told Hinata, who was still frozen in place. It wasn’t until he felt the taller man ruffling his hair that he finally let go of the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding onto.

"How did you guys even find out what happened?" Hinata questioned, looking around at his teammates. Hitoka looked away when Hinata's eyes met hers, a look of guilt painted right on her face to the point that even Hinata could see it. He'd make sure to talk to her later, but right now that was his least of his worries. His main concern right now was the future of the volleyball team; much of their success had been, though not entirely, a result of the power duo that Hinata and Kageyama made on the court, despite Hinata's traumatizing experiences with the other. _I never realized how awful Kageyama really was. He used my love of volleyball as a way to sneak himself into my life for his own evil intentions. Looking back on it now, it's pretty messed up how both him and I could play on the court as teammates and him act as if nothing had happened, while I've been what feels likely slowly dying inside._ A chill went down Hinata's spine as the thought about the source of his nightmares and constant stress destroyed any composure the bright haired boy had, which had not gone unnoticed by Suga, as he continued ruffling his hair, hoping to get his mind off of his unnerving thoughts.

After hearing about what had happened between Hinata and Kageyama, Suga had vowed to Hitoka to make sure nothing like that ever happened to their sweet ball of sunshine again. _I won't let anybody put their hands on him again, even if it means putting myself in harm's way._ Suga looked down at the bundle of nerves he held inside of his embrace, letting go to allow Hinata some room to breathe. Catching his breath, Hinata glanced at the rest of his teammates, who were all looking at him with just as much worry as Suga held inside of his hazel eyes.

“In preparation for this change in the team,” Daichi stated, breaking away from the group, “Kiyoko has been working very diligently to find a replacement for Kageyama, though his skills cannot be replaced no matter how hard we try.” Kiyoko nodded her head before returning her focus to the clipboard in her hands. “It seems as if Aobajohsai wasn’t the only school that gained new students over the break,” he mentioned as they all turned to the sound of the door slowly opening. Hinata watched as two people entered the gym, and suddenly, the world slowed down.


	2. the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“the moon is like a floating silver hell_   
>  _a song of adolescent ivory.”_   
>  _— E.E Cummings_

_“It seems as if Aobajohsai wasn’t the only school that gained new students over the break,” he mentioned as they all turned to the sound of the door slowly opening. Hinata watched as two people entered the gym, and suddenly, the world slowed down.”_

* * *

Daichi motioned for the two boys that had made their way into the gym to come towards him. “These two are the newest members of the Karasuno volleyball team. Would you guys please introduce yourselves?” Next to Daichi was a rather timid boy with black hair, approximately as tall as the older man, maybe a bit shorter. Standing next to the shy one however, was seemingly his polar opposite. While the shorter one seemed to shrink in the presence of the team, it felt as if the blonde, about a head taller than Hinata, was making his presence _very_ known, staring daggers directly into his soul.

“H-hi everyone, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the black-haired boy stuttered, his social awkwardness apparent even in that short greeting. “This is my best friend, Tsukishima Kei.” The taller blonde glanced at Yamaguchi, staring those same daggers into him.

“I can introduce myself, you know,” Tsukishima grumbled, turning back to face the team members, who were all rather confused and slightly shocked after the series of events that had happened in the short time since they had returned from winter break. Hinata stared at the intimidating boy, a sense of awe washing over him.

“WOW! How tall are you?!” Hinata shouted, dashing over to the blonde who backed up to avoid contact with the overly-excited orange haired boy. The daggers being violently thrown into Hinata’s soul did nothing to deter him, looking up and down at the tall teenager. “You’ve gotta be at least 6 feet tall, right?” he asked, trying to break free of the grip of his teammates, who had pulled him away from the blonde, who was growing ever more impatient and annoyed with the short ginger.

“One, I’m 6’2”. Two, why in the world do you have so much energy, it is 7 a.m. for crying out loud,” Tsukishima groaned, his dislike of mornings apparent in his overly grumpy attitude. Hinata sulked at the comment on his personality; aside from the source of the last seven months of pain and suffering, who was now seemingly out of the picture, none of the team members had ever had a problem with his energetic personality; rather, they praised it, appreciating the refreshing nature of it and morale boost it would give them during tough matches.

“I’ve already got a nickname for you!” Hinata exclaimed, a hint of defeat in his voice as he tried to defend himself against the much taller boy. If it wasn’t for his cold nature, Tsukishima might have chuckled, seeing how easily he had gotten under the ginger’s skin. _I just met him, but I can already tell he’s going to be hard to deal with,_ Tsukishima thought, the slightest inkling of a smirk appearing on his face. It went unnoticed by Hinata though, blabbering on about how evil Tsukishima was. “You four-eyed jerk face!” he blurted out, resulting in a roar of laughter from the other teammates. Tanaka and Nishinoya were nearly rolling on the floor, tears falling down their face at how pathetic the “insult” was. Tsukishima noticed the weakness of it as well.

“If that’s the best you can do to insult me, I clearly don’t have much to worry about,” he told the shorter boy, though the urge to laugh swelled deep in his gut. He could tell it wasn’t meant as an insult, but he wouldn’t dare let the orange haired boy who had already seemed to make an impact on him in the maybe 20 minutes they had known each other. _Hinata Shouyou,_ Tsukishima pondered. _I’ve heard his name before, somewhat of a “freak show” in terms of skill, but from what I’ve heard, it was only when paired with this Kageyama they spoke of. However, from the sounds of what Kiyoko told Yamaguchi and I, and from this short interaction with the team, the little pipsqueak is going to have to figure out how to function without his little “king of the court.”_ The last part seemed to have slipped out, as the room got deafeningly quiet, Hinata frozen in his tracks. Before he knew it, the gym doors were whisked open and a flash of orange went through them. _What happened?_ Tsukishima wondered, looking around at the others for what he hoped would be guidance. Instead, he was met with somber faces as a tall (but ever so slightly shorter than him) long haired man quickly followed after Hinata. Kiyoko and Yachi dragged Tsukishima to the side, their looks just as saddened as everyone else’s. “Did I do something wrong?” Tsukishima asked them, an equally confused look on his face. Yachi took a deep breath before breaking down the situation to Tsukishima.

* * *

“So you see, that’s why Kageyama transferred to Aobajohsai, and why we were so desperate to find a new team member or two to fill the gap,” Yachi explained, Tsukishima’s feelings of confusion soon turning to ones of sadness. “B-but please don’t take what happened to heart! You had no idea,” she told him, trying to dispel the upset look on his face. “Just, try not to make mention of his name around Hinata, I’m sure he’ll come back in here after Asahi has talked to him with just as much enthusiasm as he had before!”

_But that doesn’t make it any better,_ Tsukishima thought to himself, trying to shake the overwhelming sense of sadness that had taken over him, as well as the other members of the team. For Tsukishima, it hit eerily close to home, having seen his older brother, Akiteru, be abused by his past lovers time and time again. _I don’t know how he kept smiling through all of it. He’s gotten away from those situations, and has found somebody that truly appreciates him, but I can’t imagine how much pain Hinata is going through, just like my brother did._ Tsukishima’s face softened a bit, recognizing that he should try to be nicer to the ginger, despite the overwhelming amount of energy he seems to extrude. _I wonder if he’s always like that, or if he acts like that to make it seem like everything is fine so nobody worries about him_.

* * *

When Asahi finally found Hinata, he was leaning up against a tree, panting; even through the sweat, it was easy to see that he was crying. Asahi walked up to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting hug. _I couldn’t believe Suga when he told me what had happened between Hinata and Kageyama. I thought he was lying; at least, I really hoped he was,_ Asahi remembered, hugging Hinata, the boy pressing up against Asahi to try and muffle his sobs. After a few minutes, Hinata had collected himself enough to pull his face out of Asahi’s chest, the tears still slowly falling down his face.

“Why did it have to be me?” Hinata cried, looking up at Asahi with pure sadness in his eyes. He had never seen him so broken before, which was evident by the lost look on Asahi’s face as he quickly tried to think of what to do to stop him from crying any more. “I wouldn’t wish this upon even my worst enemy, but why was it me? What did I do to deserve this? What could I have done differently to have avoided this? How can I keep going with all of this shame and suffering I’ve been dealing with?” Hinata sputtered, hyperventilating. With that, Asahi released one of his arms from Hinata, using his newly freed hand to point Hinata’s face up towards his.

“I know it’s not what you want to hear, but this is what you need to hear,” Asahi started, making sure he had Hinata’s full attention. “Everything happens for a reason. The worst of things can happen to the best of people. We don’t know why; if we did, we would have figured out a way to stop it by now. Nothing is ever going to change what happened, or make it any less painful. But I read in a book once that it’s our wounds that create in us a desire to reach for miracles. The fulfillment of such miracles depends on whether we let our wounds pull us down or lift us up towards our dreams. I know it hurts, and it’s going to for a while, but if you let your wounds stop you, that just makes it even worse. One day, you’ll be able to share your story and bring awareness to the issue, so that people can work to prevent anybody else from having to go through what you did. You did nothing to deserve this, it’s not your fault in the slightest. Please don’t blame yourself for what happened; there’s nothing you could have done to avoid it. You don’t have to feel ashamed for it having happened, nor do you have to suffer in silence. You have all of us, Suga, Daichi, the rest of the team to support you and help you to heal; even the new members, though you and Tsukishima may have gotten started off on the wrong foot.” Asahi took in a deep breath, a sigh of relief escaping him as Hinata’s crying reduced to sniffling. “Are you going to be able to make it, or would you like me to take you home? There’s enough time before school starts that I would be able to.” Hinata shook his head at the proposal, a slight smile appearing on Asahi’s face. “I figured that was the response I’d get. Are you ready to go back inside then?” Hinata nodded this time. And so, an arm wrapped around the smaller boy, Asahi and Hinata made their way back to the gym.

* * *

Trying to diffuse the previous situation, Coach Ukai had ordered the team to resume their regular practice, with the two third years that were in there at the time practicing with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Everyone paused as the doors opened, the two teammates entering. Tsukishima looked at Hinata, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. He made his way over to the orange-haired boy, offering out a hand to him.

“My name is Tsukishima Kei. I’m a first year, who just transferred to Karasuno from a different school. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but if we’re going to be teammates, we’re going to have to somewhat get along, even if your personality is the polar opposite of mine.” Looking up at Tsukishima, Hinata took the taller boy’s hand in his, giving it a firm shake.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, and I’m going to be the next Tiny Giant!” Hinata laughed slightly at his own statement, slowly returning to his usual self. Tsukishima let out the slightest chuckle at the boy’s brazen determination. _That’s an awful big goal you have there, shrimpy, but I don’t think I’d mind sticking around to see if it happens,_ he thought to himself, as the bells rang for the students to make their way to the first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if there are any errors or if you have suggestions for future chapters, I'll try to keep them in mind.


End file.
